


Heat Sink

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Canon Universe, Licking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega/Omega, Omegaverse, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Scenting, Switching, Titty Fucking, Top Armitage Hux, Top Kylo Ren, chest fucking, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: Kylo Ren is an omega but so is General Hux. While Hux doesn't mind everyone knowing that his preference is limited to male omegas Kylo Ren is shamed to feel the same.Everything changes after the Starkiller incident: Kylo Ren is in heat and there is only one person on the Finalizer who could possibly help him...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	Heat Sink

Kylo couldn’t help but let his gaze wander as he and Hux stood in front of leader Snoke’s hologram to receive new orders. There was a certain scent clinging to Hux which distracted Kylo to an unfair amount. He tried not to grind his teeth as he decided to ignore it.

It was the scent of another omega.

This shouldn’t bother him as much as it did, Kylo thought to himself. It was common knowledge that General Hux was not only a proud omega but he was also exclusively attracted to other male omegas. He made no secret of it and in the First Order such a thing didn’t seem to matter. Still, Kylo could barely stand the shamelessness of it. Hux surely had to know everyone could smell his sexcapades on him but he didn’t seem to care who knew about it.

He forcefully directed his attention back to leader Snoke’s hologram. There were more important things he had to think about, such as finding the map to Skywalker’s location and finally eradicating the pesky Resistance once and for all.

Instead his thoughts kept drifting off to Hux who was the perfect omega – pretty, slight and soft in the right places. At least he thought Hux might be soft in the right places, it was hard to tell with how his clothing hid his figure but Kylo had seen him once in the gym. It was only for a short moment but it was enough to determine that he really was perfect. At least on first glance. Not like Kylo himself who was brutishly big everywhere, his body steeled from the hard training he endured almost every single day. If he were born an alpha he would be perfect but as it was he was unusual for an omega. So terribly unusual he would go as far as to consider himself inadequate. Worst of all his preferences were like Hux’s – only other male omegas. And who would want him? Certainly none of those dainty small omegas who wanted an alpha or a beta.

Snoke’s voice snapped him back to reality. This was neither the time, nor the place to think about any of this. Snoke gave him the mission to go down to Jakku for what they thought had to be a clue on how to get the map to Skywalker…

***

Things had changed so fast for Kylo after the Starkiller incident. His wounds were bad and the encounter with the dreaded scavenger had thrown his biology off. Despite his preference for omegas the alpha girl had pushed him into heat the moment she stole from his mind. The painkillers they had given him were slow to work so he was in pain and he could feel a heat coming on despite his suppressants. Kylo was on edge as he stalked his quarters, bacta patches on his wounds as well as dark strips on his face to hold his facial wound together. There wasn’t time enough for a treatment in a bacta tank until they reached leader Snoke’s capital ship so Kylo wasn’t in med bay. He had planned on meditating but he could barely concentrate with the heat raging through his body.

Changing the room’s temperature did nothing and Kylo could feel his brain become more and more muddled with the need to breed. The space between his legs ached with want. He didn’t even wear anything on the top half of his body and Kylo could hardly hold himself back from stripping off the soft pants he was wearing, his cock bounced freely underneath unrestricted by any type of underwear.

There was only one person he wanted and in a moment of weakness he picked up his datapad with shaking hands to send a message requesting a visit from no other person than General Hux himself. He didn’t wait for a reply, instead Kylo chucked his datapad onto a table and decided to waste yet another water ration on a cold shower. It shamed him to think he had sent that message but another part of his brain said this was the only way to get at least some reprieve. Hux would probably not even deign him with a response, let alone his actual presence.

“Idiot…,” Kylo muttered to himself. He’d have to deal with Hux’s gloating sooner or alter, he might as well get it over with.

Slick made the soft pants cling to Kylo’s legs. With disdain he stripped them off. In his eyes they were ruined forever but he still threw them in the laundry chute, their smell was overwhelming. Kylo didn’t have to look down to know his cock was swollen stiff. It had been like this for quite a while since he returned from med bay and the first embers of his oncoming heat had licked at him. It was futile and yet he had tried his best to ignore it.

Disgusted with himself Kylo stepped into his refresher and into the sonic. A few seconds later cool water was raining down on him, a second time the same day completely oblivious to if the bacta patches would hold the onslaught of water or not. He hardly cared, his mind was already so far away. Even his hold on the Force felt hazy at the moment.

When Kylo stepped out of the refresher only clothed in a towel he came face-to-face with General Hux who looked him smugly up and down.

“Hello Ren. You’re lucky we’re still in transit to leader Snoke’s ship or I wouldn’t have time for your antics,” Hux said. The smugness never left his face, he could surely smell Kylo’s heat the moment he entered his quarters.

“Hux,” Kylo huffed out shortly, his hands were holding on tightly to his towel but his erection was very obvious. He could smell Hux where he stood and Kylo had to hold himself back as to not pull the general close.

“Well, well. What do you want from me? To procure a healthy alpha for you? One who wouldn’t dare and brag about being in your bed and knotting you?” Hux said. He was almost showing teeth with how hard he smirked.

“No,” Kylo said with a growl as he moved closer to Hux. Even the assumption alone angered him. “I want no alpha.”

It startled Kylo when Hux laughed a short, brutal laugh. He took off his gloves slowly one by one and put them in his pocket. Kylo fought a flinch as Hux reached out to touch his face. He let him.

“I never would have thought the great Kylo Ren was as depraved as they say I am,” Hux said as he steadily moved into Kylo’s space. Kylo’s nostrils flared as he breathed in Hux’s omega scent. He was like a fresh breeze, a light rain in summer and it drove Kylo crazy how good he smelled. He wanted this man close, he wanted him naked in his bed.

Hux’s thumb caressed his uninjured cheek, causing Kylo to let go of his towel and grab a hold of Hux’s waist. Another low growl escaped his throat.

“I won’t beg,” Kylo whispered.

“You can’t command me to do this for you. We’re equals,” Hux countered playfully. “I’ll only do this because I want to,” he added quietly. Kylo didn’t care what Hux’s motivation was for doing this, if it was only to get back at him as his rival or because he really wanted it. Kylo didn’t care either about how his towel slowly but surely slid down to the floor to land in a heap. They stared at each other for a second, then Hux’s mouth was on his. Kylo’s fingers were digging into Hux’s waist a moment later, then he pulled at his clothes. Hux chuckled against his lips before he broke away to take his clothes off by himself. He did it quickly but Kylo still enjoyed watching him. His fingers twitched at his sides as he waited to get them on Hux’s naked skin. Despite being so proper all the time Hux didn’t seem to care that his clothes landed on the floor.

“I love the scent of an omega in heat,” Hux whispered before he dove back in, thrusting his tongue deep into Kylo’s mouth. It was so sudden Kylo almost choked on his own spit. He let Hux do what he wanted though because it felt surprisingly good. Kylo didn’t even get a good look at Hux’s naked body before they were too close again. He didn’t mind as his hands explored the warm stretch of Hux’s naked skin and as his tongue playfully pushed back against the one invading his mouth.

Hux pulled away suddenly.

“Take me to your bedroom,” he said, his pupils blown with lust. With a growl Kylo picked him up, pressing Hux’s naked chest against his own as he carried him. Hux wrapped his legs around him to hold on additionally to putting his arms around him. Kylo tried and failed to not get distracted by how Hux’s hard cock touched his abdomen while his own bounced freely as he moved, hitting the meat of Hux’s ass a few times. Thankfully his quarters weren’t vast enough for Kylo to take long to deposit Hux on his bed.

He finally got a good look on the general’s naked body. Hux was exactly how Kylo imagined him to be, he was slight in size and soft in all the right places despite being almost as tall as him. He was a perfect omega.

“Had a good look?” Hux said where he lay on the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows. Kylo could smell Hux’s arousal just as much as Hux had to be able to smell his. Even more so, Kylo’s skin felt uncomfortably hot by now, his senses were only tuned in on getting close to Hux. Kylo was beyond words as he climbed onto the bed and came to settle between Hux’s legs. He pawed at them, pushing them apart so he could put his fingers to Hux’s slick hole. Kylo rubbed at the rim, slicking up his fingers along the way. A low growl escaped his throat as he breathed in more of the sweet scent. Hux was already slick enough for Kylo to not bother with any lube.

“Mhhh, so this is how you want to do it?” Hux said. He looked pleased with himself when Kylo finally looked up to him. Kylo wasn’t even sure if he wanted it like this or if he wanted Hux to fuck him. It didn’t seem to matter though since Hux looked agreeable enough as he sighed and moaned quietly against the pressure of Kylo’s slippery finger. Kylo’s thoughts were muddled as he bent down and pressed the flat of his tongue against Hux’s straining cock. It was so hot and tasted just like Hux smelled.

“That’s a good omega,” Hux muttered, a breathy moan escaping his lips. His hand was in Kylo’s thick locks but he didn’t grasp on too tightly or pushed him further down.

The word startled Kylo enough that he moved off of Hux’s cock. Omega. That’s what he was. But the way Hux had said it made it sound as if he really was good, as if he wasn’t grotesquely overgrown. As if he was good the way he was.

Hux clenched deliciously around Kylo’s finger as he pressed it inside, bringing him quickly back to the present. A second followed soon after and Hux was rutting against him, meeting his movements with his own.

He couldn’t help but move up Hux’s body, his fingers still buried deep within as Kylo pressed his nose to Hux’s neck to breathe in more of his sweet omega scent. The smell made him groan. He licked over the scent gland, drinking in every little noise Hux made as Kylo continued to finger him. Kylo’s current grasp on the Force was shaky at best but he could still feel the lust radiating off of him. He wanted this just as much as Kylo. And Kylo? He was a man controlled by his own cock in this very moment. He was in desperate need of stimulation.

“Put it in,” Hux whispered breathlessly into Kylo’s ear, causing him to shiver and lick at Hux’s neck one last time before he pulled back. His fingers slipped out of Hux, leaving him gaping and empty.

Kylo’s cock ached between his legs and his hole kept leaking slick down his thighs. He took hold of his own cock and a hiss escaped him. Even his own touch affected Kylo too much as he lined himself up. The head bumped against Hux’s hole, causing them both to groan. Kylo stared down to carefully watch the very moment his cock entered Hux, how the head disappeared into the soft heat. They groaned in unison as Kylo slid in further. A bead of sweat slipped down his cheek in concentration so he wouldn't snap his hips and bury himself completely too fast too hard. Kylo could hardly bear going this slow. He only did it for Hux.

But then Hux wrapped his legs around him and urged him on, first with his body, then with words: “Do it. Fuck me hard. I want it,” he said between breathy moans as Kylo’s cock sank deeper into him. Hux was so terribly hot, the way he clenched his hole just for Kylo made him deliciously tight. Kylo drooled so much he had to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

He grasped Hux’s hips and thrusted harder into the delicious grasp of Hux’s body. The moans he heard were so sweet Kylo barely noticed his own lewd noises. He was dimly aware of his own hole dripping with slick as his cock was massaged by Hux’s tight ass. It was exactly what he needed.

Breathing hotly against his skin Kylo moved up to be face-to-face with Hux while he kept rutting his dick into him in tiny but fast movements. He grew bolder by the second, pulling out more and more before sinking back in completely until he pulled out enough so only the head of his cock remained before thrusting the rest of his length back in.

“You like it?” Kylo asked dumbly. It was as if his body was moving all on its own. Hux felt so good around him and despite his own strong scent Kylo felt enveloped by Hux’s fresh breeze. Hux wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer into a sloppy kiss. They were both breathing hard.

“Yes, yes I love it,” he moaned against Kylo’s lips. “You absolute perfect specimen.”

Hux’s words made Kylo gasp, ridiculously enough it was what pushed him over the edge and he stilled deep inside of Hux as he came, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Hux’s neck to breathe him in. For a moment Kylo didn’t move at all but then Hux pressed his hands against him in an attempt to push him off. Kylo turned to the side as he slipped out and off of him, his breath still going fast as was his heart which felt as if it was knocking against his rib cage from the inside.

Kylo flinched when Hux touched his face.

“Did you mean it?” Kylo whispered as he looked over to Hux who was busy pulling at his own cock until Kylo put his big hand over it. His heat still wasn’t over and he had a mind to get this beautiful thing inside of him.

“Mean what?” Hux said, a frustrated noise escaped him as he bucked into Kylo’s grip.

“What you said about me,” Kylo said. He reached over fully to grasp Hux’s hips and pull him closer.

“Please, you surely have to know that you are the most perfect man in the entire First Order,” Hux said, an annoyed scoff escaped him while his hands pawed at Kylo’s face.

“Any omega would kill to be as strong and as beautiful as you are.”

If Hux was lying Kylo couldn’t tell. His heart was fluttering as he pushed forward to stealing another kiss. His cock was stiff again and his hole ached to be filled.

“I need you inside of me,” Kylo whispered. He rubbed one hand over Hux’s stiff cock, causing him to hiss and strain against Kylo.

“You can ride me if you don’t crush me,” Hux said as he angled himself away from Kylo to lie on his back, beckoning to himself with his hands. Kylo looked at him in surprise but he quickly scrambled to get on top of Hux where he hovered over his stiff cock. Hux's hands came to lie lightly on his hips. Kylo didn't even care to finger himself beforehand as he guided the tip of Hux’s dick inside of him. He bit his lower lip with a groan as it breached him. Despite his ass being softer and more open during his heat the stretch still burned enough for Kylo to gasp as he sank down on Hux's cock. He was barely aware of how Hux praised his tight hole and his glistening abs, he was too preoccupied with the sensation of being finally filled. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as Kylo got used to the dick in his ass. The last time he had anyone inside of him was forever ago so he sat there enjoying it for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked down at Hux. Kylo couldn't believe how beautiful Hux was as he met his gaze with awe.

Kylo grasped one of Hux’s hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as he started to move on top of him. Kylo couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as Hux’s cock struck his prostate, his semi-hard cock throbbed slightly.

He wailed as Hux touched him there, stroking him until he was fully hard. Kylo couldn't help it, he bounced himself on Hux then, heedless of his own weight on top of the slight man. His heat made him lose himself in the sensation of having someone inside of him. He needed this so very much, someone alive deep inside of him, moving, filling him, pushing against his prostate.

Kylo barely even noticed when Hux came, at least not until he took his hand off of Kylo's cock and pushed lightly at him. He stopped and looked down to Hux's sweaty face. There was a slight discomfort in his gaze which made Kylo stop.

“Sorry,” he muttered and moved off of Hux, his cock still aching, still in need to come again and again. Hux scoffed quietly and gave him a slap on the hip which made Kylo flinch unexpectedly.

“Lie down and put your ass up,” Hux said and moved behind him as Kylo turned so he lay on his front. He propped his knees up so his ass was in the air like Hux wanted. Kylo had his face buried in the pillow momentarily before he turned it on the side, breathing in deeply as Hux slowly situated himself behind him despite coming only moments ago. It was probably due to Kylo’s heat which also affected Hux in a unique way. Being an omega himself he didn’t go into a rut like an alpha would but instead in a heat-like state while not being fully gone.

The touch of Hux’s hand on his ass momentarily startled Kylo but then he breathed out slowly and closed his eyes as Hux’s fingers circled the rim of his winking hole only to sink in slowly. There where two at first and Hux was quick to search and find his prostate, pressing down hard. Kylo didn’t even try to hold back the moan that escaped him as the touch hit him like a shock wave of pleasure. His dick was throbbing where it hung heavily between his legs.

“There we go, big boy,” Hux whispered directly against the meat of Kylo’s ass, then he bit him, causing Kylo to wail into the pillow. Even worse, Hux grabbed his cock tightly and stroked it in the rhythm of his wet-sounding fingers as they massaged his prostate. The first few strokes made Kylo cry out, then he whined as Hux continued to stroke him in two places at once. He was so close but then Hux’s hand stopped stroking his cock which made Kylo try and rut against Hux’s light hold on it. Kylo couldn't focus on anything but the throbbing in his ass and cock, he hardly even felt where Hux had bitten him.

"Do you want it?" Hux said, his voice soft and quiet. Kylo wailed as an answer which caused Hux to tut at him as he continued stroking his prostate firmly. He couldn't even squirm and get away if he wanted to, Kylo wanted it too much. He was drooling into the pillow, he could barely talk. Under him his cock dribbled onto the sheets.

"Want it," he finally choked out, a second later Hux's hand sped up on his cock. Kylo's world narrowed down on the twin touches, the heat in his groin rising in anticipation of another orgasm.

"Almost," Hux said. His lips where somewhere on Kylo's lower back as he spoke. “You need to let go.”  
It sounded so simple yet so difficult. Kylo wanted more of this feeling, the pressure against this prostate, the hand on his cock but eventually the sensation grew too much, Kylo’s vision whited out as he came with a hoarse scream, his hands clutching the bed sheet underneath tightly as his cock spurted come against his stomach and under him.

Breathing heavily he fell onto his front, his face carefully turned to the side so he could breathe, his chest moved heavily with the effort. The wetness against his stomach didn’t even bother him. He had all but forgotten about Hux until he was prodded in the side.

“Turn over for me,” Hux whispered gently yet firmly. With a grunt Kylo managed the feat of turning onto his back. He closed his eyes, thinking he’d get some rest but then the mattress dipped as Hux clambered around. Kylo looked up at him in surprise as Hux straddled his chest.

“Wha-”

“Push your pecs together for me,” Hux said as he took hold of his own cock. With his other hand he reached behind himself only to return wet with what could only be a mixture of come and slick. Kylo swallowed thickly, for some reason he sight made his cock throb although it didn’t get hard again, at least not yet. Like hypnotized he put his hands to his chest to press his pectorals together while Hux slicked up his own cock. Only when it was shining and glistening with their combined fluids did Hux press it between Kylo’s big chest muscles. Kylo couldn’t help but shudder slightly at the feeling of the hot cock on his skin. Hux then reached above his head and held on to the headboard as he rutted against Kylo’s chest. The slick slide against his skin made Kylo unexpectedly moan while he kept pushing his pecs together. Praise fell from Hux’s lips as he worked his hips.

“Fucking perfect,” Hux muttered under his breath among other things. It was a surprise to both of them when he came and splattered not only Kylo’s chest with come but also his neck and the underside of his chin.

Breathing hard Hux clambered off of Kylo to rest at his side for a moment. Kylo was about to put his arm around Hux and pull him close when Hux suddenly got up. Kylo looked after him in confusion, he made to get up too in an attempt to try and get him to stay when Hux held out his hand.

“Stay there, I’ll be back in a second,” he said. Kylo felt lost when Hux was gone and he wondered if it were simply his hormones or if he started to actually like Hux. It didn’t matter much since Hux was back a short moment later with a wet towel. He climbed back into bed and wiped Kylo’s neck and chest down with careful touches before moving down to his groin. Kylo closed his eyes as he felt Hux cleaning his cock and the outside of his hole where Hux’s come had long since slipped out together with more slick.

The bed shifted again and Hux settled against him with a quiet noise. Kylo cracked an eye open to watch Hux burrow his face in his shoulder. With a grunt he put an arm around him and pulled him even closer. A soft sigh fell from Hux’s lips as he let him.

“You’re staying?” Kylo whispered. There was an echo of his wounds throbbing, he’d have to take another pain killer soon.

“Of course,” Hux said quietly, his lips moved against Kylo’s skin, tickling him slightly.

“Your heat isn’t over yet. This is just a short reprieve. We should have enough time until we get to the Supremacy.”

Kylo felt comfortable where he lay despite the lingering heat in his groin. Soon he’d need attention there again. For now he enjoyed Hux’s attention and his touches.


End file.
